The Fellowship Without Hobbits
by Salantriel
Summary: What would the fellowship be like if no hobbits were in it? If Sam, Merry, and Pippin Never came with Frodo to Rivendell?
1. Leaving Hobbiton

This first chapter is kinda just like LOTR because well there are not much parts in the begining when hobbits would not be in the Fellowship.

It was more than a normal day in Hobbiton. All of the hobbits were getting ready for Bilbo Baggins' 111th birthday party.   
But one hobbit, Frodo Baggins, hand no intention in helping out with all the party business. He preferred to settle down in the woods and read a good book. He was quietly reading for a while until he heard someone singing. He knew right away who it was and ran all the way to the road just in time to meet the wizard. Frodo and Gandalf then had their well known conversation. (I don't want to write it because i don't want to bore you. If you're like me you've heard it a million times and just want to get on with the story) Right before Gandalf reached Bag End, Frodo said good bye and hopped off the carriage.   
He went back into the woods to finish his book.   


Fast forwarding in my story to the time when Gandalf is helping Frodo pack to leave the Shire.

"You must head for the village of Bree. I will meet you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."   
"Good bye Gandalf," said Frodo.   
"Good bye and good luck." 

The Next Morning 

"Mr. Frodo," exclaimed Sam, "Where are you goin'?"   
"I'm going on an adventure. To the village of Bree," answered Frodo.   
"How long'll you be gone?" Sam asked.   
"Not long Sam. I'll be back before you know it. Good bye Sam."   
"Good bye Mr. Frodo." 

And Frodo set off on his travels. Walking through the fields of Hobbiton and viewing the beautiful land all about him. Before long he found himself in the forests of the Shire. 


	2. The Meeting of the Elves

As Frodo walked through the forest he thought about the ring. _If it is so dangerous then why do i have it? _He thought. _Why not someone who knows what to do with it? _He thought about what gandalf had told him. All of the dangerous creatures and things that might cross his path. As Frodo was thinking he heard a noise, hooves hitting the ground not far off. Frodo had no where to hide. As he scrambled around frantically he found a ditch that he scampered into. The black rider sensed the ring. He knew Frodo had it. Frodo was scrunching up as small as he could, trying hard not to put on the ring. All of a sudden there was a burst of light that surprised him. He no longer had the urge to put on the ring._ There's an awful lot of neighing and whinnying. _Thought Frodo_. Wait a minute, that can't be only one horse! _He stood up and when he turned around he had to squint to see through the light. Then all of a sudden the light went out. Frodo stepped backwards only to trip over a root and fall on his back. As he sat up and rubbed his eyes he saw what had saved him. A group of elves on horses. One elf came forward.   
"I am Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm in Mirkwood. Me and my companions are headed to Rivendell. Where are you headed my little Hobbit?"   
"I am on my way to the village of Bree by orders of Gandalf the Gray."   
"Ahh. Gandalf. He is a friend of mine. He has told me to keep watch over the forests but he did not tell why. Now May I guess that you are Frodo Baggins and are on a mission to get the ring to Gandalf before the Enemy finds you."   
"I am not sure myself of the reason he wants me to go to Bree but that could be it," said Frodo   
"But you are Frodo Baggins?"   
"Oh. Yes, yes. I should hope so."   
"I fear for you. Those riders are likely to come again. I do not want you to get hurt. If you desire we can bring you to Bree."   
" You have already done more than enough by saving my life. But if You insist then I shall be thankful for the ride, for my journey has been tiring."   
"Then that is settled. We shall bring you to Bree."   
  
Legolas lifted Frodo onto the horse and got on in back of him. As they set off Frodo had a few questions in his mind. _Why did Gandalf send Legolas out to watch over the woods? Does he not trust me? Or did he have another mission for Legolas and i am delaying it._ Legolas rode on and on. Soon they stopped. It was past nightfall and Frodo was eager to get some rest. Tiring to sleep on the horse did not work, even though it seemed to slide over the ground as the elves did. Frodo fell asleep quickly but the elves stayed awake discussing matters that Frodo knew nothing of.   
"There will be a council in Rivendell. Though he does not know it, Frodo will be going there. Why gandalf is sending him to Bree I do not know. Maybe to see for himself that the ring is still safe, though i doubt that he does not trust me." 

The elves eventually fell asleep with one elf on guard at all times even though it was not needed. For elves have extremely good hearing and would wake if there was even the slightest sound. They rose early in the morning and set off again. Frodo was now wide awake and he asked the question that he had been meaning to ask for a long while.   
"Why are those riders following me?"   
"They are looking for the ring. They will hunt you always until the ring is no longer in your possession. Once they get the ring they will bring in to Sauron. We must prevent that at all costs. If Sauron gets the ring he will destroy Middle Earth, and we would not want that to happen."   
"Thank you. But that is much to much information for my little mind to take in all at once. Though I do get the point: Stay away from the Black Riders."   
"Yes. Ahh. We have reached the village of Bree. I shall leave you here for you are now in good hands. Good bye Frodo." 


	3. The Village of Bree

No Characters are mine! they are all straight from the book. Their knew personalities are mine and the story is mine and my idea 

  


º~º 

  


With that Legolas lifted Frodo off the horse and rode off. Frodo walked slowly up to the door and knocked. The man let him in and he walked around searching for the Prancing Pony. He found the sign and walked in. When the innkeeper told Frodo that Gandalf wasn't there he didn't know what to do. So he figured that he was early because of the elves and that Gandalf had not really sent Legolas there to look after him. He sat around for a while. Half an hour perhaps. All of a sudden someone pulled him out of his chair into a room in the inn.   
"Why are you alone?" Asked the man.   
"Because no one came with me," said Frodo not giving away anything.   
"It's not wise to travel alone. It will make you much easier to get at."   
"Who are you?"   
"I am Strider. Gandalf sent me here to find you. He said he would not be able to make it."   
"What are you going to do with me?"   
"Nothing if you wish, but I can take you out in the wild to get away from the riders and to meet Gandalf."   
"I would like that. But how do I know I can trust you?"   
"That is up to you. If you trust me then come. If you don't then stay. But you will sleep here tonight the riders will come. They will always hunt you."   
"That's what the elf said."   
"Elf? You have met elves on your travels?"   
"Yes. His name was Legolas Greenleaf. He said that Gandalf had told him to watch over the forests. The elves brought me here."   
"Ahh. So that is why you are here so early. Yes, Legolas was told to watch over the forests of the Shire. You are lucky he found you. Gandalf had sent him to look for Gollum. I assume that he did not. Where was he headed?"   
"To Rivendell. He seamed in a rush."   
"I don't lure into his buisness. If he has orders from Elrond let them be.   


º~º 

  


Sorry it's short, not that many people read it anyways so I guess I'll take my time in making it a lil better. 


	4. I'm Not writing any more

Well people, if you don't like my story then don't read it! i wont even write any more. No one likes it! I just want people to think about what would happen. Not all stories have a happy ending!! Just think, Frodo would have gotten captured like a hundred times if it wasn't for the hobbits! I just want people to think about that! Sorry I offended everybody. It seams that hobbits are the fave character. I don't mean to offend you, just want people to think about it!  



End file.
